halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform
.]] The Scarab is a Covenant ground vehicle. Introduction It is very different from most of the Covenant's other ground-based vehicles. Instead of using anti-gravity pods, it walks about on massive legs. It is highly mobile for a vehicle of its size, and sports two turrets that shoot large red plasma bolts similar to the Shade, as well as a large, forward-firing plasma cannon. This cannon is also somewhat reminiscent of the Gravity Cannon that the hunter's carry. The gun is extremely powerful, and is not a practical application for battle, except in battles that involve tight spaces such as cities. Rather, the Scarab is used to melt away miles of rock in order to excavate, no doubt for the structures and artifacts of the Forerunners. While previously thought of as a mere mining digger, the Scarab's purpose as an assault vehicle has been expanded hugely; at least two Scarabs are seen in Halo 2, while they also appear in the Halo Graphic Novel and will be in Halo Wars. They appear to be major Covenant forward assault platforms, causing mass destruction and chaos in preparation for more ground troops to fight. They also seem to be capable of excavation as well; their main cannon is extremely powerful. Appearances During The Battle of Reach, Spartan-104 describes seeing several large "insect like" excavating machines digging up CASTLE Base. He destroys them using Plasma Mortar from a Wraith tank. When the Covenant first travel to Earth, led by the Prophet of Regret, they believe the Human homeworld was simply an abandoned Forerunner world, and so they do not expect to meet Humanity on it's own homeworld. A Scarab was seen in Old Mombassa, with the intent of searching for an artifact. Caught off guard and forced to fight on the human's terms, the Scarab is repurposed to crush any resistance in its path. It is eventually cornered and destroyed by a group of Marines with the help of the Master Chief. However, the caption of Turf suggests that there may have been several Scarabs present at the battle, and the wreckage of a second Scarab is seen in Mombasa on that level. Another Scarab was on Installation 05 near the Control Room. It was commandeered by Sergeant Johnson, along with two Marines, and used to break into the Control Room of the Halo. Scarabs will also apparently make an appearance in Halo Wars. Weaponry Primary *'(1) Front-Mounted Cannon' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, presumably un-guided. **'Rate of Fire': 10 second stream; 30 to 40 per second **'Movement of cannon': Through careful examination, one can see that the inside gun part seems to move forward from a cradle as the flaps open up. **'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. It's force is enough to destroy any combat vehicle in a fraction of a second, and could presumably melt through an interstellar war-ship's armor with the ease of a Covenant's capital ship's plasma bomb. Secondary *'(2) Mounted Anti-Aircraft Turrets' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (possibly have needler homing technology) **'Rate of Fire': 400-600 rounds/minute **'Notes': Presumed Computer Controlled, but a close look indicates that it may be manually controlled additionally. Crew *Below deck **Single Ultra Elite Commander **Elites of various ranks *Above deck **Elites of various ranks **Grunts and Jackals Trivia *The Scarab Gun is a weapon that players can pick up; it can be found on several of the levels where the scarab is encountered. *It is presumed that the Scarab uses an Orbital Drop to reach the battlefield. *On Legendary Mode there is a single Zealot onboard as well. The Zealot is presumed to be the commander when playing Legendary. *The Scarab is somewhat similar to Mörser Karl mortar or railway guns. Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles